


Silence

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Bilbo is used to there being noise in the house.





	Silence

It was quiet. Painfully so.

Bilbo was used to there being laughter, and brightness. He was used to the kind of company that filled your heart with joy and your home with warmth.

He was used to the laughter of two rambunctious boys, and Thorin’s loving smile.

He was used to cuddling late at night, he was used to tending to Fili and Kili when they had nightmares. He would put a kettle of tea on for the two of them, and soothe their fears. He was used to the way Thorin would gently kiss him after he got home from work.

He was familiar with love.

He had gotten used to being loved.

But now, there was no one.

Now, there was no sound.

Now, it was all gone.

 _They_ were gone.

And now it was quiet again.


End file.
